Navigation systems are provided on various different computer platforms. For example, a navigation system can be a standalone system or a networked system. In a standalone navigation system, the software applications, geographic data, and hardware are combined at a single location. A standalone system may be installed in a vehicle or carried by a person. In a networked navigation system, some of the software or geographic data are located with the hardware with the user and some of the software or geographic data are located remotely and accessed over a communications system. A navigation system can be implemented on a dedicated platform in which the hardware and software are specifically designed for navigation purposes. Alternatively, a navigation system can be implemented on a general purpose computing platform (such as a personal computer, personal digital assistant, smart phone, or a networked computer) using appropriate navigation-related software applications and data.
Navigation systems (including general purpose computing platforms that run navigation applications) provide a variety of useful features and services. For example, navigation systems used in vehicles can provide detailed instructions for driving to desired destinations, thereby reducing travel times and expenses. Navigation systems and navigation applications can also search for businesses of a desired type and provide routing guidance to locations of such businesses.
One consideration associated with navigation systems and applications is that geographic data used by the navigation systems become out-of-date. For example, new roads are built, businesses change locations, road construction closes roads, detours are established, museum and restaurant hours change, etc. It is expected that end users, such as vehicle owners who have navigation systems in their vehicles, will want to have the geographic data in their navigation systems updated from time to time.
The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. For example, the initial collection of data about the roads, destinations, and points of interest in a geographic area may be time consuming. Also, geographic data used in navigation systems may become out-of-date. There also may be errors in collected geographic data. Updating and checking the geographic data may involve significant efforts. Therefore, providing up-to-date and accurate geographic data is a continuing, burdensome effort.